Forty Five
by ShannyC1901
Summary: The SEQUEL to Seventeen. It's twenty eight years since Finn and Rachel were seventeen, with Wynter married and their sons near their sixteenth birthday they realize their life has gone by fast. Memories and present.
1. Christmas With The Hudsons

Forty-Five

A Glee Fan Fiction

Sequel to Seventeen

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Glee, the show and its characters are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX.

Chapter One: Christmas With The Hudson's

Finn Hudson sat at his kitchen table, the mug in his hands erupting steam against his face. He listened to his sons playing music with their friends up in their room, the sounds of their music mixing in with Rachel's Broadway show tunes as she rushed around the house cleaning and primping. It was Friday December 23rd, Christmas weekend and the house was spot less and looked like Santa's Grotto. Wynter would be arriving soon with her new husband Ian and Rachel wanted the place looking perfect, the house was built to accommodate five to six people in the upcoming weekend it would be filled by about five times as many people. Perfect would soon be ruined.

"Honey, you know you could help me right?" Rachel asked as she walked into the kitchen with the washing basket tucked under her arm and resting on her hip, she was way too stressed and Finn was taking a break after his first semester of teaching the music classes at the Brooklyn High School of the Arts.

"Rach, baby the place is spotless already, sit down for a minute and take a breath." Finn replied looking up from the table top to look at his wife. At forty five she was still the teenager he fell in love with, his star, she still even wore his twenty five cent ring even though he had offered three times to get her a real one. It had been twenty nine years since they fell for each other, twenty eight since they were seventeen and twenty eight since their baby girl had been born and twenty three years as a married couple. It usually always felt like the first day, like the love stories in the movies Finn was forced to watch.

"Finn it needs to be better, our baby girl married into a proper, fancy family, help me clean… please?" she looked at him; his aging face, his slowly greying hair, she gave him a look she knew he couldn't say no to. He knew her game but he always lost, heaving a sigh he pulled himself up from the table.

"Okay fine! Go on, you dust and I'll vacuum." He sighed, yanking out the pink vacuum cleaner from under the stairs. Rachel laughed and ran to the laundry room before coming back with a pink duster. Pink. "And on a second note here, on your fact of a 'proper, fancy family' she married a St. James, my baby girl married a St. James, it hurts it really does. We do not have to impress Ian I mean he's nice but his father can be a stuck up ass else where it doesn't need to be at my house. It honestly doesn't matter to me."

"Finn hush, Noah and Quinn will be here later too so you don't even need to look at Jesse let alone talk to him." Rachel replied over the noise of the vacuum. Finn simply grumbled his dislike of having to be under the same room as Jesse. His dislike of Jesse St. James seemed irrational but Finn just didn't like him, he disliked him even more for the fact that his on had married his only daughter, in Finn's opinion twenty eight was way too young and Wynter should still live with them, she never had listened to a word he said.

On the other hand, Finn did like Ian St. James, a significant amount more than he had liked any of Wynter's previous boyfriends, maybe because Ian only looked like Jesse, and acted like his mother who was a civil person and was actually nice and worth talking to.

Rachel and Finn cleaned the house for another half an hour, occasionally starting up a conversation about Regionals in the upcoming semester, or Finn's plan for Nationals this year if they made it again. They cleaned the living room, twice, they cleaned around the Christmas tree and in the hallway, they cleaned the front porch they cleaned everywhere until the place was sparkling. Finn tucked the vacuum away again as Rachel walked to the laundry room to get clothe ready.

"Boys! It's time for your posse to leave now, Brad's dad is picking him up tonight to take him to Miami tonight remember." Finn called up the stairs as Rachel came and handed him a garment bag, he rolled his eyes and took it with a smile as their sons' music stopped and seven boys trudged down the stairs. The leader being James, as usual.

"Dad, we really thought you were cool, yet, you're kicking our friends out into the cold, snowy streets, with the risk of a cold or worse death." James sighed, adding a little too much theatricality to it as their friends gathered in the front porch to put on their coats and shoes.

"Brad drove them all here, Brad is driving them all home, don't be such a smart ass James. And remember your sister is going to be here in half an hour or did you forget?" Finn questioned as he said goodbye to the boys' friends.

"What sister? I have no idea what you're talking about, you're losing it Dad, it's the old age, ooh unlucky." James replied earning a slap on the back of the head from Rachel. James and Joseph were fifteen and would be going into their sophomore year next year. They had inherited Finn's height but looked more like Rachel than their father, James had his fathers personality whereas Joseph had his mothers personality, both on the other hand we driven and determined.

All three of Finn and Rachel's children were musically inclined, which made the two parents insanely proud. Wynter was an actress on Broadway with two music majors and a bachelors in drama, she'd been an avid glee club member for three years in high school and she played the piano. James wanted to start a band after university and tour the world playing his own music, he would be playing football while being in glee like his father and he also played the drums just like Finn. Joseph wanted to produce music as a record producer while teaching music here in New York or down in L.A, but that all worked around Macy, he would be where she was, he also played guitar and sang in his free time. With the three of them all into music they honestly wouldn't have a hard time getting into the things they wanted to, not with a Tony winning Broadway actress for a mom and a seven time Show Choir National Champion Glee club Director as a dad.

Once their friends had left Rachel ushered everyone upstairs to get changed into the outfits Kurt had put together for them. Finn was in a dark blue button up shirt with a black waist coat and black pants. James and Joseph were in the same shirts as their fathers only with black sweater vests and black pants, they hated wearing matching things but it made their mom and Uncle Kurt happy, they did it to escape the whining.

"Finn, boys they're here! Are you dressed?" Rachel called up the stairs twenty minutes later. They sighed and decided to race down the stairs, Finn winning as usual. "Your hair is a mess Finn."

"It won't stay down Rach, I tried, I really did." Finn answered moving his right hand up to flatten his hair down so it was down over his forehead, when he removed his hand it stood back up with a sigh from Finn. "By the way, you look beautiful."

Finn and Rachel stood side by side at the door as the boys walked through into the living room. They were excited to see Wynter as they hadn't seen her since July at the twins' birthday party. Her schedule was always busy and where hers wasn't Finn's was. When she entered the house Rachel had her in a vice tight hug and when she let go Wynter flew into her fathers arms.

"I missed you two so much!" she said when she pulled away to stand beside Ian. "I even missed tweedle dee and tweedle dumb."

"Well we didn't miss you Alice, we were hoping you'd be lost in Wonderland forever." The twins replied from the living room, Finn shook his head and poked his head through the door way into the living room.

"James, Joseph, quit it right now." He said, authority deep in his voice before he turned back to his daughter and son in law his eyes never leaving Ian. "So how are you two? It's been a while."

"We're great Daddy, I just got a lead role in a new musical, and Ian just got a new job teaching at a school in down town Manhattan." Wynter replied as they all walked through into the living room to sit down. When she passed by the twins she hit them both on the back of the head before sitting next to Ian on the love seat.

"Well that's great honey!" Rachel grinned and patted Finn's knee, he simply sat smirking. "Did you hear that Finn?"

"I did, congratulations baby, make sure you save your mom and I some seats okay?" Finn replied and turned his attention to Ian after Wynter nodded. "What about you then Ian, a new job at a school, which school would that be?"

"Lower Manhattan Arts Academy, I just got the job a week ago sir." Ian answered, avoiding looking at Finn who was sat still smirking.

"That's nice, I heard they have a great music program there, I assume that's what you'll be teaching?" Finn responded moving his hand to ruffle his hair as he watched Ian.

"Yes, music, drama and well glee club, I needed the job and with music the glee club directors job comes with it." Ian replied, twirling his thumbs in his lap as Finn leant back and wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Then in that case I look forward to seeing you at Regionals, I mean from what I know there isn't too hard of a challenge for sectionals there. It'll be easy for you to get to Regionals, trust me." Finn said loosening some of his son in laws tension. Rachel knew what Finn was playing at and elbowed him in the side making him look at her and she shook her head.

"Well Sectionals sure, but Regionals? Not against the infamous Finn Hudson, I mean seven _National_ wins is hard, almost impossible to beat." Ian replied causing Finn's grin to grow along with his ego, Ian looked to the newest trophy on Finn's mantle, from Sectionals a week ago, it would be there until the first day back.

"My not so secret, secret is just let the kids have fun, if they have fun the crowd feels it, the judges feel it, so it equals a better chance at a win." Finn commented watching Joseph get up to answer the door when a knock sounded.

"Mom, Dad, Quinn and Noah are here." His voice called from the hallway. "Macy and I are going to go listen to music in my room." Finn walked into the hallway and stood next to Puck before they turned to each other in shock of what they'd heard. They spun and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Arm's length apart, teenage pregnancies run in both families!" they yelled in unison, the second the words left their mouths the living room erupted into laughter. "It's not funny."

"Just come sit down you idiots." Quinn called from the living room still laughing with Rachel. Finn and Puck walked into the living room with a slouch and sat down next to their wives as they both began talking about girly things their husbands just didn't care about.

"If my only child ends up pregnant Hudson I swear to God I will castrate you, and then kill you, slowly and painfully, and I'll laugh. Of course that's all after you pay for the doctors visits and baby items." Puck said folding his arms across his chest leaving Finn to roll his eyes and turn to talk to Wynter.

Later that evening Jesse and his wife Veronica arrived with their sixteen year old daughter Isabelle, Finn had no problem at all talking to Veronica or even Isabelle seen as she was in his glee club. He left Jesse alone, he simply didn't want to talk to him, they both just ignored each other like the amazing in laws they were. At supper they all sat around the table, it was cramped but it was family, even Kurt flew in to join them for the weekend. Of course that meant that thirteen people were there at the table. Tomorrow was Christmas eve and there would be even more people stuffed in the house, but it still wouldn't be as cramped as the first Christmas is New York.

Their Christmas Guest List grew ever year or so, this years consisted of Finn and Kurt's parents, Rachel's fathers, Quinn, Puck and Macy, Kurt, Mercedes, her husband Ryan and their son Phillip, Tina, Artie and their two kids Edward and Jessica, Santana and Matt with their daughter Ruby, Brittany and Mike, Will, Emma and their son Marcus, Jesse, Veronica, Isabelle and Wynter and Ian. The home that once fit a family of five comfortably would soon be filled with thirty three people, thirty three close family and friends. It was the same ever Christmas eve and every January 12th for Wynter's birthday and Finn and Rachel's anniversary party.

"Okay guys, group photo, one of you then one with the kids." Carole said as she took the camera Kurt held out for her. It was tradition ever Christmas eve to have a picture of New Directions together, the graduating glee club and then again with their family. "Finn, honey stand up straighter."

"His head won't be in the picture then though mom." Kurt said from Finn's left, earning a smack on the back of the head from Finn and laughs from everyone else.

"Okay jokes can wait, smile or we'll never have a picture taken. On three… one… two…" when the flash went of their smiles grew and then shrank as Carole put the camera away. They had the second one took and they all went back into conversation, catching up and telling stories, it was basically just a huge family gathering for the rest of the weekend.

Rachel, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Santana, Veronica and Wynter made supper with Carole and Brittany taste tested in the kitchen. Finn and the guys teamed up and went to play football in the freezing air and deep snow in the back yard, wrapped up in knee length coats and plaid scarves. The kids would all gather round and swap music and rock out in the living room, until seven PM that is when it was time for the family supper.

"Guys ten minutes until we serve supper go get washed up. Music off, boys inside." Rachel called walking through the living room passed the ipod dock to turn it off and then to the back door to call the men in. With the cramped conditions of the house at that time of the year everyone was spread around in the kitchen and the dining room.

"Okay, so we need a bigger house." Finn announced as he weaved in and out of people and purposely bumping into Jesse. "Rach, we're moving okay? To a place that can hold thirty plus people."

"I've been telling you that for about five years now Finn, you just don't listen." Rachel replied as she moved to sit with Finn on the floor in the dining room.

"They're arguing, someone get the popcorn!" Puck yelled from the other side of the room causing everyone to laugh, Rachel and Finn with them until Finn leant over and kissed Rachel.

"Get a room!" James called out, turning away from his parents. Finn pulled away and shuffled closer to Rachel so their arms were touching.

"Hey kiddo, a base or two more you may have had a little brother or sister." Puck laughed, the rest of the adults laughing the teens looking at him like he was insane. "What you kiddos don't know how little cute babies are made? Wow, when I was your age… anyways, I guess it's time for Sex Ed. 101 with Uncle Puck. Alrighty, so when a man and a woman really love each other, or they're drunk…"

"PUCK!" Finn, Rachel and Quinn yelled in unison making him stop talking and the kids release a sigh of relief.

"Awh come on, my version is so much better than what they teach in schools." Puck sighed and went back to eating. Once dinner was all finished with and cleaned up the cameras came out like every year. Kurt didn't even enforce the rule anymore, they all made fun of it when he did. It was basically just a competition on who had a bigger memory card for their camera. It was always one of the girls. The insane part was, the part that had them spend the most money was each occasion about one thousand pictures were taken at a time, and when they were all printed off each couple got a copy of every single picture and a photo album to put them in. They all had shelves and shelves just dedicated to Christmas and their Children. It was the same for the vacations they all took together, they went on an annual vacation together.

When it started getting late everyone went to their cars and got all of the gifts out, when they had finished stacking them under the tree there were hundreds of gifts and that's without the exagerations. They did this every year too seen as the second everyone was awake they headed over to Finn and Rachel's. They all said goodbye except for Jesse, Veronica and Isabelle, Wynter and Ian had held them back so they could talk to the St. James' at the same time as Wynter's parents.

* * *

So this is the Sequel a few people asked me for, it'll be about 6 chapters so, please post ideas for songs or anything in your reviews. Tell me what you liked, didn't like, want to see, don't want to see anything.

Just Remember To REVIEW. Please :)


	2. Can I Ask You Something?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee, however, Ryan Murphy and FOX do.

Chapter Two: Can I Ask You Something?

Rachel and Veronica grabbed their husbands' arms and pulled them into the living room in front of their children. Sitting down on the sofa all four of them a mix of emotions, excited, suspicious, confused, a medley of more. Finn and Jesse both as confused as the other forgot their animosity towards each other as they sat beside each other between their wives looking at Wynter and Ian. The two men were oblivious, Rachel and Veronica on the other hand were not, they were buzzing with excitement, Rachel being cautious for Finn grabbed his arm in hers. Tightly.

"Ow Rachel, loosen your grip. Now, quick question, why are we all still sat here?" Finn asked wiggling his arm to try and loosen Rachel's vice grip on his arm.

"Because we have good news, or bad… it all depends on how you want to take it Dad." Wynter replied reaching over to grab Ian's hand. "I'm pregnant." The second the words left Wynter's mouth Rachel and Veronica let out a small squeal of excitement leaving Finn and Jesse to pick their jaws up off of the ground.

"Wait, wait, wait, pregnant?… a baby…?"Finn mumbled as Jesse stood up and walked over to his son and Wynter. Rachel seeing Finn's shock and confusion went and sat beside her husband, her hand reaching for his. She knew this would hit him hard, Wynter was his baby she always would be no matter how old she was, this was just another sign that she wasn't his little girl anymore and she didn't need her dad around as much. Finn was a big part of his children's life, Wynter's especially, he'd missed work on her first day of school just to help her onto the bus and see her off around the corner.

"Finn it's okay, just think, soon enough you'll have another baby around to spoil like you did with our kids." Rachel said quietly, Wynter took a second look at her dad and came to sit on his left leaving Ian to talk to his parents.

"Daddy, you knew it would happen soon enough, I do still need you around all the time to help me, I'll still be your little girl, just with my own baby now." she smiled and wrapped her arms around Finn's torso as his free arm wrapped around her shoulders, a small smile playing on the corner of his mouth.

"I know that baby, you just grow up too fast for your old man, and for the record I am happy for you, so happy, you just have to give me a little time to get over the shock.." he replied letting go of his daughter and of Rachel's hand as he stood up. "Ian, can I talk to you in the hallway for a minute?"

"Of course sir." Ian answered walking out with Finn into the warm hallway, the dim light for the lamp the only light in the space. Upstairs Finn could here the boys and Isabelle listening to music and talking, he took a seat on the stairs and moved over for Ian to join him.

"Kid you're family now, it's Finn or Dad, you choose. I just wanted to talk to you, get this off of my chest now. I'm not going to be harsh, I promise. Now, I know you love Wynter, you look at her like I look at Rachel, and well you're a good guy, I like you, but I have something to say first."

"Anything… Finn… I mean I know this must be hard on you, the news and all." Ian replied looking over at his father in law, Finn wore a look of peace, like he was in deep thought.

"You know when Wynter was born I was young but right then when I saw her I knew I'd done something right in my life, normally it takes the first time a father holds his baby to realize it's not all about him anymore, that was the same for me." Finn smiled softly, his arms folded over his knees as he leant forward and looked at Ian. The day she was born I swore I'd go to the ends of the earth for her, and grow up, make a good life for my girls. Somehow I managed to graduate and get us a place in New York so Rachel could have her dreams of Broadway, I got a job and made us a life. What I'm trying to say Ian is that my family is the one thing I did right in my life and this baby will make Wynter happy, my family is everything to me, please just don't hurt my little girl." Finn smiled at Ian, resting a hand on his shoulder as he stood up. "One more thing, my step dad told me once when I was younger, it's one thing to be a father, but it takes a lot more to be a dad. Think that over."

Finn left Ian sat on the stairs as he walked into the living room and pulled Rachel and Wynter against his chest. Ian did think about what Finn had said for a moment before he stood up and watched Finn with his girls, he stood by his own parents and only his mother wrapped her arms around him. Finn was a great father when on the other hand Jesse hardly had time for his own two children, and when he did it was time telling them how to be better. Better at what they didn't know. Ian wanted to be a good dad to his son or daughter, he wanted to be like Finn. Finn who made time for his kids, who was at every event in his kids life. Ian had been with Wynter for seven years, he'd seen how her family worked, no arguments and family night, most of the time his family at home consisted of his mom, Isabelle and himself.

Jesse, Veronica and Isabelle left after everyone got over the news that had been bestowed upon them. Wynter and Ian were staying with Finn and Rachel's house for a week, so they said goodnight and went to bed. When Finn and Rachel went to bed Finn had trouble sleeping, fair enough everything was fine and tomorrow was Christmas but he just couldn't get his brain to shut up. It kept replaying the first Christmas with Wynter around, the first Christmas in New York.

Wynter had been eleven months old then, that Christmas eve, that night was when she first stood up on her own without any help from either of her parents. It had been the first Christmas as a family and no one ever forgot how they gathered in Finn and Rachel's tiny living room and celebrated the holiday. It wasn't a dull Christmas either, they talked, they sang and with Wynter around it was the best Christmas the gang had, had in a long time.

Finn fell asleep that night thinking about everything, he always did the same thing and he'd be so tired Rachel had to drag him out of bed, every Christmas. This year was no exception, he awoke with Rachel pulling on his arm.

"Finn, come on, everyone will be here soon and you're not up and the gifts aren't organized." she said giving up and letting out a gasp when he pulled her onto his chest his arms tight around her waist.

"If I know you Rachel, which I do, it's only six thirty and no one will be here until nine. So, I think we should go back to sleep, and if not sleep I can think of something else we could do for a few hours." Finn said pressing his lips to hers for a moment, when he pulled away Rachel laughed and tried to loosen his grip.

"Finn, maybe later, but you need to get up and organize the gifts and shift some furniture to make room." She replied leaning down again to kiss him before standing up and moving towards the closet. He sat up on his elbows and watched her search for clothes. "Did you mean it last night about moving?"

"I mean it, I mean this house is nice but it's just not big enough, this time next year there will be thirty four in the family, all crammed into our living room. I mean we'll only move if you want to and we can move to any house you and the boys want to." he answered sliding out of bed in just his sweats like every morning and moving to collect the clothes that Rachel held out for him.

"We can stay here in Brooklyn though right?" she asked continuing to look for clothes for herself.

"Of course we can, my groups going to Nationals again and it has to be _this _group. But it does have to be a place nice enough for my grand kids to come to."

Finn walked into the bathroom to shower leaving Rachel smiling that he had warmed up to the idea of Wynter having a baby of her own.

"So, you're okay with Wynter having her own children?" Rachel asked ten minutes later when he came out of the bathroom as she finished changing. He sat down on the bed watching her do her hair and make-up, he was silent, looking for an answer.

"Yeah I'm okay with it, I'm happy for them." he replied a moment later watching in the mirror as his wife's smile grew. "I mean I remember when we found out you were pregnant with Wynter, I mean sure we were only seventeen and scared, worried, but we were happy right?"

"Of course we were happy we were having a baby." she answered, rolling her eyes at her husband who was sat looking at his hands.

"I'm just saying, I want that for Wynter, the happiness and all, she's ready for a child Rach, something that we weren't, you know?" Finn said a small chuckle in his voice before hi continued. "And Ian's a good guy, as long as he's good with my little girl and my soon to be grand kid he's fine by me."

"He reminds me of a guy I know." Rachel replied causing Finn to look up at her, confusion colouring his face. "Oh yeah, he's tall, insanely handsome, one of the nicest people I've ever met, plus he's great with children."

"Do I know him?" Finn asked causing Rachel to laugh as she moved to sit beside him on the bed, her hand taking his left so she could play with the ring there on his finger.

"You should do, I married him."

"Oh… you mean me." he said making her laugh more as she leant against him.

"Of course I mean you, you're amazing Finn and Ian tries to be like you, more than his own father. You know as well as I that Jesse isn't the best father out there, but you? You're a great dad." Rachel explained as Finn squeezed her hand. "Help him out honey, he might need it."

"I can do that, they're here for a week, I'll show Ian all he needs to know." Finn smiled and nudged Rachel's arm before standing up and dragging her with him. It was seven thirty by now and they had to get their butts in gear and rearrange the living room to make space for everyone.

At eight Ian and Wynter came down stairs and Ian helped Finn move the sofa and bookshelf, the heaviest book shelf as it housed most of the photo albums. It took them half an hour to do that and once they were done Rachel asked Finn to organize the gifts into piles for each person. Ian trying to get on Finn's good side sat down on the floor with him and helped organize the gifts.

"So a daddy huh? How far along is she?" Finn asked as they collected gifts into stacks.

"The doctor said two months, so next month we find out the gender." Ian answered, taking a gift from Finn and putting it on a new pile. "Finn, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, obviously I know nothing about this baby stuff, but is it normal to be worried, and scared when you're going to have a baby around soon?"

"Yeah it's normal, of course, I mean soon you'll have a tiny baby who needs you to do everything for them. You're lucky son, you're an adult, you're married, financially stable, you can provide for a child with less worry. Rachel and I were seventeen, not a lot of money, we'd only been dating a year and a baby was the last thing on our minds at the time. You and Wynter will be great parents."

"Were you scared?"

Finn thought for a moment, adding another gift to Rachel's pile, looking at Ian Finn saw the look Ian wore, his face portraying the need for guidance, Finn smiled and stood up to grab a photo album labelled; SEVENTEEN/EIGHTEEN: SENIOR YEAR. He opened it up to the first picture in the book, a picture Emma took of Will and the Glee Club the first rehearsal.

"Rachel was two months along here, I was turning eighteen a few weeks after this was took, but I was young and so, so scared." Finn flipped to the next photo; a photo of Rachel's birthday party/slash baby shower a month before Wynter was born. "I worked two jobs, we tried everything to make the pregnancy run smoothly, but something happened."

The next picture was of a calendar in the hallway of the hospital, marking the date; January 12th 2012.

"Wynter was born three months premature, she was due in April and we were so excited for April to get here so we could meet our baby. But something changed course and she decided she wanted to arrive early. That just made it scarier you know?"

Once again Finn flipped the page, the picture this time was the first picture ever taken of Wynter. She was in the incubator a blindfold over her eyes and tubes an machines hooked up to her tiny body.

"I was told that in the first week of her life that she may not make it, but she did and we were so happy. This was a photo I took the first time we saw our baby, she was so small and so fragile, this was a week after she was born."

The next picture was the one Quinn had taken of Finn holding Wynter, at the time he'd lost weigt and his hair was a mess but he was smiling.

It was a month later in February that we got to hold her for the first time and I can't begin to describe how that feels son. But basically, the whole being scared and worried is normal but when you meet them, the little person who's all yours, it goes away and… well then it's all about them."

"So it's normal for me to feel scared, cause I'm just… I'm excited don't get me wrong… just scared too." Ian said, taking the photo album from Finn as his father in law went back to pilling gifts on their respective piles. Thirty three piles to be exact. The two men didn't know that Rachel and Wynter had been listening the whole time, Rachel was even dabbing a tear from her eye. It was almost nine and the guests would be arriving soon and their husbands weren't even half way done.

"Boys we have ten minutes, come on get your butts in gear." Rachel said walking into the living room and sitting in Finn's lap, taking the gift from his hand and putting it on a pile. They all sat and joked around and organized the gifts. When they were done Finn went upstairs to get the boys up, after a wrestling session they went down stairs to a house slowly filling up with people.

Everyone had sat and opened gifts and Ian had shared the baby news and by the time everything had calmed down it was dinner time. They were all having a good time until Jesse opened his mouth.

"Well then Ian, with a baby on the way you and Wynter better make sure you get some money rolling in, with a baby on the way you two might be on the streets, you can't afford that new house and car with a baby on the way." he said, causing the room to go silent until Finn slammed his fist down on the table and pushed passed everyone.

"Get out of my house right now St. James. It's one thing to say that to your son, but to my daughter too? I don't think so, get out and don't come back here again." Finn shouted, coming to a stop when Rachel and Puck grabbed his arms. "You hardly have the right to say that to your son, you're no father to him or your daughter. Veronica and Isabelle can stay for the rest of the day if they'd like but you'd better get your ass out right now before I do something about it."

Jesse looked at Finn quickly before standing up and leaving. Finn watched him go before turning to Ian and Wynter.

"And if you two ever need anything, no matter what it is, tell me and I'll make sure you have it." he said sighing when Puck and Rachel let go of him. Veronica and Isabelle were looking at Finn with soft smiles while the others looked at him with respect, they all knew it was only a matter of time until Finn snapped with Jesse St. James.

Finn moved back to where he was sat before, he was quiet and everyone let him have his space. When everyone moved into the living room Wynter hung back and say beside her father who still hadn't spoken since he kicked Jesse out.

"Daddy, you shouldn't have to stay quiet like this, Jesse had it coming. You did the right thing." she said resting her hand on his forearm as Finn shook his head.

"I've put up with him for too long, he had no right to say what he did to you and Ian. I wasn't going to let him get away with hurting my family." Finn sighed looking at his daughter as she hugged him. "God, I remember when you could fit into my hand, I miss that."

"That was twenty eight years ago Daddy, I had to grow up some time right?"

"Sadly, and now you're having a baby of your own, do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Either is perfectly fine by me, what did you want Daddy?"

Finn smiled and took a drink of his coffee as Rachel walked in and took a seat on his other side.

"Your dad wanted a little girl, he got what he wanted, I was happy with that." she said, stealing a sip of his coffee as Wynter smiled.

"Ian wants a girl too, but I have the feeling it's a boy." Wynter replied as she stood up and moved towards the living room when Quinn called her name. Finn and Rachel sat in a comfortable silence there in the kitchen for a minute before Rachel took his hand.

"I love you." she stated simply, leaning against him gently, letting his hand go as his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"I love you too, but you knew that." he smiled, squeezing her against his side and kissing her head.

When the day was over and everyone had gone home or to bed Finn sat downstairs for a while, enjoying the silence with a coffee in his hand. The whole house was quiet not a single sound, not even laughing from the boys' room like most nights. It was a silent night and that's all Finn really needed right now.

* * *

So, Chapter Two, what do you guys think? I want to know everything. Also if you have any ideas for baby names add them to your reviews.

Please Remember To Review!


	3. 29 and 24

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee or its Characters; they belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.

Chapter Three: 29 and 24

January 12th. Today was January 12th, the day marked Wynter's twenty ninth birthday, Finn and Rachel's twenty fourth anniversary and the first day of the house being up for sale. Finn hadn't taken this lightly, he'd gotten up at five thirty to make breakfast for Rachel and Wynter and to clean the house for the party later on that day. He'd even bribed James and Joseph into getting up and helping.

Half an hour later at six AM Finn, James and Joseph were in the kitchen making pancakes, or ay least attempting to. Twelve failed attempts at pancakes later they called Ian down to help them, Ian could cook and everyone in the house knew it. Finn and the boys still wanted to make them their selves so Ian just stood to the side explaining what to do to a precise measure.

In the end they had two presentable stacks of pancakes each embellished with fresh fruits, whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Finn being proud of what they accomplished went and collected the camera and took a picture before grabbing two trays and placing the plates on them with orange juice and the cards he got for his wife and for his daughter. Finn took the tray for Rachel up to their room while Ian took Wynter's for her.

"Rachel, its eight thirty… I have breakfast for you." He said kneeling on the carpet on Rachel's side of the bed.

"Did you make it?" she mumbled, her voice groggy and muffled by sleep and the pillow.

"Well… yes, but Ian helped so they're actually edible. You gonna wake up? I have something special for you."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wake up to find out, won't you?"

Rachel sighed and pushed herself up so she was sat up against the headboard. Her hair was a mess and she had no make up on but Finn liked her this way, not that he said that seen as she'd get mad and tell him he knew nothing. But then again Finn didn't look much better, his hair was stuck up in all directions and his face was smeared with flour and chocolate syrup, so he couldn't really say anything. He smiled and handed her the tray and card that was closed up in a pink envelope.

"Happy anniversary." He said standing up and kissing her quickly before he went to his side of the bed and sat beside her as she opened the card.

"Can you read it to me? I like it when you do that." She asked handing him back the card, he nodded and sat up straighter, he'd written a lot this year, he didn't normally do that but he wanted a change.

"Dear Rachel, happy twenty fourth anniversary." He started, clearing his throat before he continued. "Normally I write something short and cheesy, usually because I never know what to say. I tried harder this year to make my card a little bit better because well, that's what you deserve. Even after thirty years together I still can't find the right things to say because the things I do say don't fully say what I need to, it's hard to describe feelings you know, but here goes…

"When we were sixteen you told me something, you said you were the only one in my life that knew me and accepted me for who I was. You were right and it's still the same now, you understand me even when I don't quite understand myself so I just wanted to say thank you for standing by me in everything I do, even my idiotic plans and stunts. I love you more than you'll ever know but other than that I can't quite explain it. I know sometimes I don't always think, and I'm not always organized, and even now after thirty one years of knowing you I still don't understand your vocabulary even when you dumb it down a little, so thank you for understanding me and letting me find myself. Thank you for loving me and supporting me, and thank you for the three amazing kids you gave me." Finn looked over at Rachel and took her hand when he noticed she was getting all teary eyed. "Here's to twenty four years of marriage and to many more, will you marry me again?"

"What do you mean by that last line?"Rachel asked quietly looking at Finn who quickly took a strawberry from her plate and popped it in his mouth.

"Well I wanted to do something special for you, so I asked Quinn for some ideas, and we came up with the best idea yet. I want you and I to renew our vows, if you say yes that is. So what do you think, will you marry me again?"

"Of course I will Finn, and by the way, that card was the best yet. Oh happy anniversary too Finn."

"Thank you, now eat your breakfast I slaved over it, then you can get up and have a good day."

Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed before eating her breakfast with Finn singing random songs with no signal on when he was going to change it and begin a new one. When Rachel got out of bed to go shower Finn collected her tray and walked out of their bedroom to the end of the hallway to his daughter's room. He quickly knocked on the door and stood back.

"Room service, you two better be decent, I don't want any shenanigans in this house, I wont allow it." He said before opening the door and stepping in to find Ian on the computer and Wynter laid on the bed looking at baby books. "Well see I like this arrangement, across the room from each other and all. But one question, what are you doing exactly?"

"Looking up baby names, it's not an easy job let me say." Wynter sighed looking at her dad as he sat down on the end of the bed.

"Baby names huh? No it's not easy, you know how many your mom and I went through? Hell I don't even know that one. Either of you have any ideas so far?"

"Well I'm in charge of girl names and I was thinking Lily is a nice name, what do you think Finn?" Ian asked spinning the chair around to face his father in law who was smiling at him.

"It's nice, Lily St. James? Not too bad Ian, you're good at the name game." Finn answered going to the book shelf in the corner to grab something from the very back of it. He pulled out a piece of paper with Rachel's handwriting on it along with red and green circled names. "Boy names, your mom was in charge of naming you if you were a boy Wynter so this piece of paper is older than you."

"Okay this will make my life easier, thanks dad. Anyways where is mom?" Wynter asked sitting up on the bed and moving books and papers.

"The shower, she got up late so she's behind, speaking of which, I have to do something downstairs, Kurt will be here in half an hour so, and before I forget, happy birthday kiddo." Finn grinned before picking up the tray and standing up to head to the door.

"Thanks daddy."

Finn cleaned the dishes and organized the living room furnature, he put up decorations and finished off by going outside and pounding the for sale sign into the frozen front yard. Right on time Kurt arrived with four extra passengers; Rachel's fathers and Finn and Kurt's parents. After a round of hugs and greetings Finn lead them inside before Kurt pushed him upstairs to get changed.

"Rachel, what dress are you wearing hun?" Kurt asked as he stood outside the bathroom door while he made Finn go and sit on the bed.

"The red one I got when we went to Italy." Rachel answered causing Kurt to do a little hop and Finn to roll his eyes at his brother.

"Okay that's all I needed to know." Kurt replied spinning to face Finn who looked confused. "Now for you brother, you can go with your black tux… with that dark red shirt I got you for your birthday last year… jacket or no jacket?"

"I'd rather not have the jacket."

"Okay, no jacket, you can wear the waist coat and a black bow tie."

"Seriously Kurt? Bow ties are for five year olds."

"I resent that statement Hudson." Artie's voice sounded from the hallway as Puck helped him upstairs on his crutches.

"No offense intended Artie, I didn't know you were there. You're looking good though man, on your feet finally." Finn replied gesturing to the crutches and lack of chair.

"I know right? But hey it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"You got that right."

"Okay! Back to dressing Finn, the catching up can commence later. Also, Puck that shirt does not go with those shoes." Kurt said looking at what Puck was wearing as he emerged from the closet with Finn's clothes.

"That's nice to know Kurt, too bad I don't care." Puck replied as Rachel walked out of the bathroom with a confused look on her face as to why there were a group of men in her room, she had on a red silk dress that hugged her body to her knees where the dress ended and her hair was in lose curls down her back.

"I don't really want to know what's going on, Noah is Quinn here too?" she question walking towards the door.

"No, not yet, she had to pick up Macy from the airport, she just got back from her aunts." Puck replied as she left, when she was gone Puck turned to Finn. "Lucky shit, but as lucky as you are, I have Quinn and damn boy!" They guys all laughed and joked around as Finn went to the bathroom to go change. He looked at himself in the mirror once he was finished, he stood tall at six foot three, he still had the muscle he'd worked on for years at a local gym and he was lucky because he was aging slowly, he looked five years younger than he was.

When Finn excited the bathroom and got the all clear from Kurt the four of them headed downstairs. Finn and Rachel decided for the anniversary/birthday gathering they would show home videos than Artie had put together on a DVD for them. So everyone grabbed a drink and wished Wynter a happy birthday and Finn and Rachel a happy anniversary as they all sat down and Artie pushed play.

On the screen was Puck at eighteen, he was parking his car in the parking lot of the hospital, it was obvious Finn was the one filming, back then it was like the camera was glued to his hand.

"_Put that away would you? It's getting really annoying and I'll break it soon." _Puck's voice said as he turned the car off and reached into the back for a pillow and duffle bag before getting out.

"_You complain about this camera more than Kurt complains when they show re runs of 'What Not to Wear' Just smile and explain to the camera what we're doing." _Finn's voice replied, following Puck across the parking lot after he'd picked up his backpack.

"_We're at the hospital again… it's like day forty of this, what else is there to say? Oh wait, I know… you're an idiot, that's right."_

"_Shut up Puckerman, you're such a buzz kill." _

"_Then here, give me the camera and you can tell it what we're doing."_

The camera went all fuzzy and full of movement as Finn handed Puck the camera, a moment later it was Finn you could see on the screen, Finn at eighteen as they walked through the hospital.

"_Okay Hudson, explain what we're doing… to the _camera _that could care less."_

"_You don't understand the concept of home movies or memories do you?"_

"_Oh I understand perfectly well, you want to document all of this on video so you don't have to take pictures, because this way you get your minimum of 'memories' and Kurt isn't on your back because you didn't reach your ten picture minimum."_

"_That's only part of it… damn it, don't show him this."_

"_Oh I will, in like twenty years or something."_

Kurt paused the DVD and turned to look at Finn with a glare as everyone tried to stop laughing.

"Cheat." He said before turning back around as Finn looked to Puck who was smirking.

"Told you." Puck laughed as Kurt started it playing again this time on a different video.

"_Mr. Schue, what's the date today?" _Finn's voice asked from behind the camera, Will looked up from his book and at the camera then at Finn.

"_It's Monday March 17__th__." _He answered looking back to his book.

"_I may be stupid but I'm not dumb Mr. Schue, I know that, but there's something special about today, what might that be?"_

"_Mr. Schue's thirty fourth birthday!" _the rest of the club laughed from their places scattered around the waiting room.

"_And to celebrate Mr. S, we put together something so cool, you may just die from excitement." _Puck's voice said from beside Finn and the camera.

"_And what might that be Puck?" _Will asked, not looking up from his book.

"_Only the coolest thing to happen at this hospital, drum roll please fellow glee clubbers." All of the kids laughed and drummed on the floor, the table or their laps with a laugh. "Fasten your seatbelts and hold on tight for we bring you… wheelchair racing!"_

"_That's against hospital rules Puck."_

"_Yes but I never did say it was legal."_

"_Then think of something legal and get back to me."_

"_Of course sir, I'll think of something right away." _

The camera turned to look at Puck who was stood looking down the hallway at Artie and Matt in their wheelchairs. Puck then turned to face the camera with a disappointed look.

"_Didn't work did it?" _Finn's voice asked with a slight chuckle.

"_Didn't work." _Puck answered turning to look down the hallway. _"Matt put the chair back, Artie roll your self back here, plans canceled."_

The screen went blank for a moment before it came back on documenting Wynter's first Christmas for five minutes. Once again it went blank and when it came back on it was Wynter again but she was stood in front of the TV, she was three.

"_Wynter, come and sit with daddy, you're too close to the TV you'll hurt you eyes." _Finn said from behind the camera once again.

"_Shush." _Was Wynter's reply, the camera shook from Finn's laughing as Rachel walked across the frame to sit next to Finn.

"_Wynter, can you show mommy what daddy taught you today?"_

Wynter looked back over her shoulder and shook her head making Finn laugh more and the camera to continue moving.

"_Why not? Wynter, what did you learn today while mommy was at school?"_

Wynter once again turned around and came over to where her parents were sat, she took the remote from Finn's hand and turned the TV to football and said the two words Finn had taught her.

"_Shush, football."_

Everyone sat laughing through the mix of videos for two hours before pausing it and having dinner and opening gifts. In all the day was great fun with jokes, movies, stories and everything in between, but it had also been a long day. It would be the last time the group would be together until mid February when they would be sat in Finn and Rachel's kitchen planning this years 'family' vacation.

That night Finn, Rachel, James and Joseph said goodbye to their guests before turning in for the night, tomorrow was the first day back to school for both Finn and the boys. Finn had a full day off teaching and then two hours of glee after school, he wouldn't see Rachel until after her show that night at eleven. The two of them said goodnight and I love you and went to sleep.

It was weird when they both truly thought about what today had marked; Wynter was born 29 years ago and they had gotten married 24 years ago, it seemed like only yesterday.

* * *

So there is chapter three, what do you guys think?

Let me know if you think Wynter and Ian should have a boy or a girl in your reviews.

Tell me what you liked and didn't like, what you want to see or don't want to see, your opinion matters.


	4. Mash Up

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee or its Characters; they belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.

Chapter Four: Mash Up

"Boys, come on, we've got to go, I need to get to work." Finn called up the stairs as he rushed around the house tying his tie and searching for his things. "Rachel where's my coat?"

"The closet under the stairs." Rachel replied from the kitchen. Today was the first day back to school after the winter break and Finn was excited to be getting back to work but at the same time he'd miss being home with Rachel.

"What about my…"

"Coffee table in the living room."

Finn grabbed the brief case from the coffee table as the boy ran downstairs clad in uniform hair done like always; James' hair stuck up everywhere and Joseph's was straighter and hung over his forehead to the side. Rachel handed them money for lunch and sent them to the hallway as Finn rushed back through to grab the stack of sheet music he'd left by the coffee machine. She rolled her eyes as they all fought to get outside first knowing they were running behind. With a chorus of 'Bye Mom' and 'Bye Rach" they were gone and Rachel was left to the quiet of the house.

Finn had left a website for Rachel to look for houses for sale in the area, it would give her something to do for the morning. After she finished cleaning up from breakfast she went up to the office. The office was a room about the same size as the boys room which was a decent size. In it was Finn's drum kit, shelves with books, play bills and photo albums on them, shelves dedicated to just CDs and four computers on desks. The walls were red with black and white stripes 'in dedication of WMHS' posters pated one wall, musical posters, band posters, movie posters, and autographs. The four computers each sat on their own desks and each desk belonged to on of the family. The boys had one each for homework and the social networking, also because they couldn't share anything, Rachel had her own for Skype, searching for auditions and online shopping and Finn had his own for work, getting sheet music, buying concert tickets, and checking out his competition.

She sat down at her desk and logged onto her computer and sighed looking around, leaving this house would be hard to do, just as hard as it was leaving the first apartment they ever shared together. This was the house the boys had called home since the day they came home from the hospital, it was the home where Finn broke a table and his ankle trying to show the boys how to throw and catch a football. But she knew it was time to move on, they needed more space. When she got onto the website she'd been searching through houses for then minutes when Tina called her via Skype video call.

"Hey Tina!" she smiled when she answered and dragged the video box to the side to continue browsing houses.

"Well hello Rachel, how are you?" Tina replied, Tina and Artie lived with their kids in New Jersey and they got home late last night and Artie was at work- he was a doctor.

"I'm good Tina, how are you?"

"A little tired but you know, so what are your plans for today?"

"House hunting and cleaning up, I'm guessing your plans are quite a bit more fun."

"Nope, just work at noon, because I have nothing better to do you know." Rachel and Tina laughed and talked for an hour before there was a noise on the stairs getting louder until Finn burst through the door.

"Finn, you're supposed to be at work." Rachel laughed as he looked all around the room grabbing CDs, the Journey poster and his iPod before continuing to look through the drawers and on the shelves.

"I am… but I forgot some stuff. Hey Tina!" he replied looking behind the computers and under the desks.

"Hey Mr. Hudson, how's the champion show choir director today?" Tina replied laughing at Finn in his mad rush.

"I'm alright, in a rush."

"I can see, Rachel, your dear husband is losing it."

"Tell me something I don't know. Finn what are you looking for?" Rachel asked spinning her chair around to watch him while she laughed along with Tina.

"My drum sticks, I can't find them."

"How about the drum kit? You looked every where but that corner."

"Good idea, why I didn't I think about that?"

Tina and Rachel laughed as Finn rushed to the drum kit and crashed into the symbol and tripped as he walked around the back of the kit to grab the sticks that were placed on the snare.

"Found them! Okay, drum sticks, iPod, Journey poster, Madonna CD, 80's rock CDs, why I'm ready to get back to work."

"Do I want to know what your plan is or no?"

"Rachel, honey, you'll find out at Regionals. Go back to your girl talk… you know what? Just act as if I was never here." He said waving and backing out of the room before running back downstairs.

And with that he was gone, leaving Rachel laughing and confused and Tina bent over laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Your place is never boring is it Rachel?" she asked once she could breathe again.

"Not with Finn around that's for sure." Rachel answered rolling her eyes. Half an hour later Tina said goodbye and Rachel kept house hunting. Meanwhile across town Finn was using his prep hour to jam on the drums.

Finn was sat playing the drums along with his iPod while he watched the young man sat in the corner listening to music and catching up on work. Brad was the boys name, he sat in here with Finn every day during his spare hour, he was a jock but Finn knew this boy; he was naïve, complex, passionate about his music. Brad reminded Finn of himself in high school, by now they were close friends.

"So Brad, how was your Christmas?" Finn asked turning his music off and standing up from the drum kit to put posters up. He pinned the Journey one up on the wall and it was soon followed by a Madonna poster he'd 'borrowed' from Kurt.

"It was good Mr. Hudson, I got some new CDs a new iPod, new guitar too but I bought that myself." Brad replied putting aside his books to come look at the CDs Finn had brought. "What about yours Sir?"

"One of the best yet, Wynter and her husband are having a baby. And then of course me being me got more and more CDs and the 5 seasons of Criminal Minds, I like that show."

"It's a good show, and hey congratz on being a grandpa."

"Thanks Brad, you know what I'm sorta excited. But anyways what do you think are chances are this year at Regionals?"

"Oh come on Mr. H, we're bringing home Nationals for the eighth time this year."

"Damn straight, you know I convinced Principal Matthews to install us a trophy case on the back wall it'll run the length of it."

"But Sir, that makes it bigger than the athletics trophy case."

"I know that but come on, I have pull here."

"Good point. One more question Mr. H."

"And whats that?"

"You have a Madonna CD and 80's rock CDs you know Journey and all, why?"

Finn smiled at his student and put a hand on his shoulder as he stepped back to look at the posters on the wall.

"Well you see, I had the best idea ever…

"… a mash up, of Madonna's 'Like a Virgin' and Journey's 'Any Way You Want It'. We'll go back a couple of decades, you know a bit of old school." Finn announced as he stood pointing at each of the posters and holding up the two CDs.

"Mr. Hudson, if I may, those two songs are great and all, but in a mash up they seem rather provocative." Finn rolled his eyes at his student as the jocks pounded their fists together and the girls looked cautious.

"Oh Stephanie, your lack of creativity astounds me, provocative could be fun if you open your eyes to the possibilities." Finn said stepping up into the back row and kneeling between Brad and Stephanie. "As my leads it is up to you to make me believe you have chemistry… which shouldn't be too hard, for you two. My dear students I want to see this number… POP!" he exclaimed jumping down to the floor to stand in front of his students.

"Mr. Hudson are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am Stephanie, I've been doing this for twenty years. Come on have some fun away from Broadway show tunes."

"Alright, I suppose it could be fun."

"That's the spirit, alright it's almost five thirty, time to go home, remember Regionals is coming up in June and I take two weeks off around March or April so we have to work harder, but remember my rule."

"Have Fun!" the kids yelled in unison standing up.

"Okay go on you can go on home now. Have a nice night."

Finn drove home that evening in a rush to beat the boys home at six, but they beat him to it. When he walked in he found James, Joseph and Macy sat watching MTV.

"Good evening boys, and Miss Macy." He said as he walked through to the kitchen to look for a note from Rachel who was over in Manhattan doing that nights show. _Dinner is in the stove warm it up._

"Hey Dad." The boys replied followed by Macy's "Hey Uncle Finn."

"Okay mom left me food to warm up but I don't want to, you lot want pizza?"

"Yes sir!"

Finn ordered pizzas and called Puck to let him know Macy was here and he'd drive her home at nine thirty. He sat and watched TV with the kids until the food arrived and they sat and talked and joked at the table. Finn was popular with his friends kids, Rachel liked to say it was because he was still sixteen at heart.

"So dad, you got any vacation ideas yet?" James asked leaning back in his chair after his fourth piece of pizza.

"Haven't thought about it yet actually, but I have no doubt your mom has a list of 50 already so I'll just borrow one of hers." Finn replied leaning back and literally loosening his belt a notch; he'd eaten a whole pizza to himself.

At nine thirty Finn was stood at the door in his coat waiting for Macy, when she came they got in the car talking and laughing, after all Finn was her Uncle Finn before he was her boyfriends dad. Macy herself was like Quinn, the only thing she got from her father was the colour of her hair. She was a nice girl too personality wise, put everyone before herself.

"Finny-D! Hows it hanging?" Puck yelled followed by laughing as Finn pulled into the driveway and he and Quinn walked out of the house.

"Damn good, damn good, what about you _Noah_?" Finn replied as Macy got out and he waved to Quinn.

"It's going good I suppose, the boys with you? I want to see my son in law."

"Nah they're at home doing homework."

"You sure they're doing homework?"

"Oh trust me they're doing homework."

"Well shit, you know they're Rachel's kids when."

"You got that right, well anyways I'd better be going, see you guys later." Finn laughed starting the car back up and turning up the radio.

"Bye Hudson, say hey to the Mrs for me." Puck replied waving as Finn pulled off the drive way and headed back towards his house.

Finn drove home listening to music and looking straight ahead at the lights of Brooklyn, he and Rachel moved here with Wynter when she was thirteen, it was just when they found out Rachel was pregnant. Rachel still performed on Broadway every night after she had the boys and stayed home for a year and Finn transferred schools to teach after five years of teaching in Manhattan. They'd made a living out of almost nothing arriving in New York at seventeen and eighteen with a baby and almost no money. It had been a risky decision but in the end one of the best they had made, and now twenty nine years later they were still enjoying city life. It was just simply a well known fact that he and Rachel made a damn good team, always have, always will.

Finn was still thinking about that when 'Faithfully' came on the radio, he smiled and sang along; it was a song that never failed to make he or Rachel smile. Come to think of it Rachel had the name Steve on her list for baby names after Steve Perry, that always made Finn laugh when he thought about it. He'd had five names for girls, he was always in charge of girls, and his names had been Autumn, Emily, Casey, Harmony and Symphony, he'd wanted unique and/or musically orientated after Emily and Casey.

When he got home he'd sat and watched TV with the boys until Rachel got home at eleven PM, James and Jesse went to bed after saying goodnight to their mom, they were good kids and Finn and Rachel never had to tell them to do anything twice. Rachel and Finn then went to the office; Rachel to show Finn the house she liked and Finn to check his Regionals competition. After that they went to bed at midnight, they'd be getting up at six AM tomorrow to do the day over again, like everyday.

* * *

So guys, those of you who read these A/N I need someone to mash my two songs up for me, Inbox me and let me know if you're up for it. Thanks.


	5. Canada

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE THE SHOW AND ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO RYAN MURPHY AND FOX.

"…Well what about London?" Kurt questioned, the old high school group was sat around the new, large, oak table in Finn and Rachel's new home. They had on good word that this house could hold at least forty people comfortable.

"That's more if a summer thing, we just agreed we'd go next month on the 1st of March." Finn replied looking at his laptop screen and scanning the screen. "We all scored two weeks off of work right? Well what about a road trip?"

"To where?" Mercedes asked from Finn's right, he was sat on the end of the table so no one could spy on his screen and give away his idea.

"To Canada. Vancouver to be specific, it's near Whistler and lets face it we hardly ever do any winter sports. I mean Puck and I have gone snowboarding like once a year for a week for seven years now but you guys have never tried it." He replied excitedly looking up at his friends and family.

"Damn straights, I heard Whistler is great for boarding." Puck added with a nod.

"Oh, and if it interests you ladies, Ryan Reynolds is from B.C oh and that guy from that TV show you watch…" Finn said nonchalantly leaning forward to scroll through the pages.

"We're in!" the girls exclaimed going into a chat fest about the 'TV hottie' from Canada. Finn smirked and leaned back knowing he had them eating out of his hand now.

Suddenly the phone rang and at the same time Finn and Rachel jumped up and ran to the phone to answer it, they were on edge awaiting a call from Wynter informing them on the gender of their first grandchild. The second they picked up the phone the whole room went silent.

"Hello?" the said in unison; Finn was bent down lower so both he and Rachel could hear.

"Mom? Dad? Is it normal for two people to answer the phone at the same time?" Wynter laughed from the other end of the line.

"It is tonight! You have news for us so please tell us!" Rachel pleaded leaning into Finn when he wrapped his arm around her. "Come on, did you know I took tonight off to hear this?"

"As a matter of fact mom, I did, you told me twice this week."

"Just tell us Wynter, please." Finn added, making sure he wasn't distracted.

"Okay so we waited an extra month just to be sure, but the nurse confirmed we're having a boy!" Wynter announced cause Rachel to hide her squeal against Finn's chest as he grinned. He handed Rachel the phone and ran back into the dining room to their friends.

"It's a boy!" he announced with a grin, the table began buzzing with excitement over the news, all of them were so close they swore they were a blood related family most days.

By the night was over the vacation was planned and Rachel and Finn knew they would be grandparents to a baby boy in July. The vacation would be consisted of thirteen people; Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Kurt, Mercedes, Ryan, Artie, Tina, Matt, Santana, Mike and Brittany. They didn't want their kids missing any school so they contacted their parents and arranged for them to be with the kids for two weeks in March, or in Finn and Rachel's case they arranged for Wynter and Ian to come and stay here for two weeks.

They would have two weeks, it would be approximately a four day drive from New York to Vancouver and four days back, that meant they had six days to do whatever in B.C. Three days would be spent in Vancouver and the next three at Whistler. Seen as Finn had suggested the winter sports they would all be boarding, well most of them, Artie and Tina had opted to chilling out in the lodge. As it was a road trip they were renting a fifteen passenger bus that Puck and Finn were both licensed to drive.

The date of planning was February 20th they would leave for Canada on March 1st, so now Finn had some major work to do with his glee kids. Regionals would be coming up quickly when he got home, they were still working on the mash up but they still needed two more songs before her left for vacation.

When everyone left that night they left at midnight and once the last car was gone Finn and Rachel got James and Joseph to turn their music off, it was Saturday so they didn't make them go to bed. Rachel headed off to bed but Finn had work to do so he kissed her goodnight and went to the office to do some work, he was vigorously writing down songs when Joseph knocked and walked in.

"Dad, what are you doing?" he asked taking a seat at his desk beside Finn's, Finn looked at his son and gave him a smile and stopped writing with a hand in his hair and his other rubbing his face.

"Trying to come up with two more songs for Regionals and coming up empty handed. Is something wrong? I mean it's one in the morning and you're not out cold." Finn replied watching his son.

"I just can't sleep is all, I don't know, usually I'm the first to crash but not tonight."

"Well you're welcome to sit and hang out with me if you want son, we haven't spent a lot of time together you and I lately."

"I don't want to interrupt you if you're working though."

"You're not, grab some CDs and a pen and paper, write your ideas down. You can keep going until you get bored or tired."

"Okay sounds good." Joseph stood up and browsed through the many CDs on the shelves and stood looking confused knowing he was looking in the right section but that CD not being there. "Dad, where's the Journey CD?"

"I have all of them, which one specifically?"

"Greatest Hits, the one that's usually right here."

"Oh, right, sorry Joey that ones in my office."

"Are you doing Journey at Regionals this year?"

"You could say that yeah, we're doing a mash up but that's all I can tell you right now."

"How do you think it's going to go this year?"

"Well I'm not sure the kids want to win and it's usually what happens but who knows, I do know we'll make it to Nationals though."

"I think it'll be an eight time win. Dad I was thinking about what job I want after university."

"Well that's good, what is it you want to do?"

"I want to teach music, I want to do what you do and give kids a chance to go for it in the music world. I want to direct glee too." Joseph said not looking up from his paper to see the look of pride on Finn's face.

"Son that's great, how about I pull some strings and have you come to work with me on Monday? You can be my co teacher."

"You'd do that? But what will mom think?"

"If it's a good reason I'm sure she'd let me do it, I have my ways."

"Awesome, thanks Dad."

"No problem Joey, you can be one of the big dogs for the day."

"Sounds good to me, you know none of my friends parents would do that, not even Uncle Puck or Aunty Quinn."

"Well then I'll be the cool parent for once." Finn laughed and patted his son on the back before getting back to searching songs on the computer and through the e-mails Will had sent him.

"Everyone at school thinks you're great, like way better than their parents."

"Well what do you think of your old man?"

"I think he's probably one of the best dads around, I mean look at Jesse, he's never there for his kids, but my old man goes out of his way to be here for us."

"Jesse is an asshole, I'll always be better than him in the Dad area, but heres the thing, I'll always be here for you, James and Wynter. No matter what."

"I know that's what makes you and mom awesome."

"We want to make sure you all have what you want, what you need, your mom and I did a lot to get where we are today so you kids could be happy."

"We are happy, I like how close we are, seriously I do. It's better than what Macy's friend Lauren has, did you hear she got kicked out of her house last week?"

"No, wait Lauren Chambers?"

"Yeah, her dad works for Uncle Puck."

"Well why did she get kicked out?"

The room went quiet for a moment and Finn felt confused, if it was bad Puck would find out and Steven Chambers would be fired.

"She's pregnant, she's living with her boyfriend Taylor now at his parents place."

"They just kicked her out?"

"Yup, I mean that just goes to show their family isn't close and they don't support each other, I mean seriously she just turned sixteen, so she made a mistake, that's no reason to kick your kid out right?"

"No it's not but sadly it happens, does your mom know? I know she's friends with Lauren's mom."

"Mom may or may not know, I'm not sure, I would have thought Quinn had told her."

"Hmm… I'll ask her tomorrow, you do know that if you and Macy are ever in that position you will have help and support, you know having a baby in high school and all. Even from Puck, his threats of castration and death are nothing, he loves you like a son and he wouldn't kick his only daughter out."

"Thanks dad."

It went quiet for a few minutes then where the only sounds were pens scratching against paper or clicking of computer keys.

"Oh, this is so off topic but mom wants a dog. I over heard her talking to Quinn about it."

"A dog? Since when does your mom want a dog?"

"Since Monday apparently."

"Well okay, maybe we can get a dog, add a new family member what do you think Joey?"

"I think we should get a golden retriever, not a Chihuahua or a Pomeranian or whatever dumb little dogs girls have. Do you want a dog Dad?"

"Sure, I've never had a dog so, plus it wouldn't matter if I wanted a dog or not, your mom would get one anyways, I'm whipped so whatever she wants she gets."

"James says you're whipped, he says I'm whipped too, am I?" Finn laughed at his son and turned to face him.

"Son it doesn't matter, being whipped only means you'd do anything for that person you love, Macy's a nice girl and you want to make her happy right?"

"Of course, that's kind of a stupid question Dad."

"Well then it shouldn't matter if you're 'whipped' or not, you want her to be happy so ignore your brother, it'll happen to him too soon enough, trust me James will be whipped one day as impossible as it sounds. I mean take dear Noah for example, he'd do anything for Quinn cause he's whipped… see it happened to a womanizer." Finn laughed standing up and heading towards the door. "Anyways I'm off to bed, you can keep going through songs if you want but try to get _some _sleep tonight. Night kid."

"Night dad, love you."

"Love you too Joey."

Finn left the office smiling, he and Joseph had actually hung out for longer than ten minutes alone, Joseph was more drawn to his mom than James and sometimes Finn was put back by that. But they'd talked and hung out, made plans for a day together, Joseph wanted to follow in Finn's footsteps ever.

He went to sleep that night thinking about everything Joseph had said, the one thing he and Rachel had never spoken about – because they knew the answer- was what they would say and do if their child came home pregnant or with a pregnant girlfriend. The answer? They would support their child and partner with the baby in anyway they could. They would give the same support they received when they had Wynter.

* * *

So let me know what you think I NEED someone to contact me on mashing up my two songs, LIKE A VIRGIN and ANYWAY YOU WANT IT. Please let me know if you can do it, Oh! and Review it!

I also have a blog now, it's called Amature Chronicles, **.**


	6. Road Trip Prep

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

Chapter Six : Road Trip Prep.

Finn and Joseph walked in at six thirty after having to start glee rehearsals later seen as Finn had to drive James and Macy home. Rachel had taken the night off and was sat in the living room reading a book, she looked up when she heard the guys laughing and she smiled, she was happy to see they'd had a good day.

"Hey Rach." Finn said as he came and sat down beside her on the loveseat as Joseph followed and sat in the arm chair.

"Hey you two, how was your day?" she replied setting her book down and leaning over to give Finn and quick kiss as he grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It was good, Joey why don't you tell your mom while I go find something to eat, I'm starving."

"Okay, yeah sure." Joseph replied turning his iPod off and tucking it away in his pocket. "I want to go to work with dad more often, do you think I can just drop school and go to work with him?"

"Nice try Joseph but no you're not dropping school. So I take it you had fun?" Rachel laughed at her son's expression as his face dropped and he sighed and leant back in the chair.

"I had tons of fun, I met a kid named Brad he's pretty cool, he's the quarterback on the football team but Dad probably told you that. And they're doing an awesome mash up for Regionals but I can't tell you anything Dad says, and they still have to pick a third song to do. Oh and I think Dad drinks too much coffee before he goes to work I've never seen him so enthusiastic, you may want to tell him to cut back, but other than that, I'm so going to be a teacher when I graduate university."

"Well that's great Joseph, you're more like your dad than you think, a bigger vocabulary than he had when he was your age but other than that, you're almost his double, stick with that. But I'm glad you had fun today Joseph, it's nice that you and your dad hung out, just the two of you." Rachel smiled as she replied just before there was a loud bang in the kitchen. "Finn, what was that?"

"Um… nothing?" Finn's voice called back followed by a muffled cuss which Rachel ignored.

"If you don't tell me I will come look and you know it."

"Ugh! Fine it was the radio, I'm sorry! If it makes it any better it only broke into two pieces."

"You should go beat him up mom, I'll video it." Joseph laughed as Rachel stood up and walked into the kitchen. "I'm going upstairs mom." Rachel nodded and looked at Finn who was sat at the table eating left over Chinese take out and trying to fix the radio.

"Finn, you'll never fix the thing with a screw driver and super glue, we'll just buy a new one." She laughed as she stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Anyways, did you have fun today?"

"More than I've had in a while, I need to hang out with Joseph more often, he's a smart kid, mind you I already knew that, but I don't know, we just hardly hang out the two of us." Finn sighed as he gave up on gluing the radio back together and picked up his food while Rachel tried hopelessly to flatten his hair. "Oh and Pucks going to be calling tomorrow morning to plan when we all need to be packed by so he can go rent the van."

"Okay sounds good to me, I think this road trip may be the best trip we've ever taken, two weeks, eight days on the road? Could be fun."

"I came up with the idea, of course it'll be fun. I recommend picking a few CD's too, everyone else will."

* * *

February 29th

It was the day before the group left for Canada and they were getting everything ready. Artie sat next to Matt on two lawn chairs each of them holding a clip board. Kurt stood with the girls on the front porch and the rest of the guys – Finn, Puck, Mike and Mercedes husband Paul – loaded the car as Artie and Matt called out the items.'

"Twenty suitcases?" Matt asked as he looked at the pile on the driveway.

"Check!" The guys replied and quickly stacked the cases in the back of the van.

"My annoying wheelchair, just in case?" Artie chuckled looking at his list.

"Check."

"The box with one hundred CD's in it?"

"Check."

"The gigantic cooler with water and soda?"

"Check. But in the freezer right now."

"Okay, pillows and blankets?"

"Check."

"Drivers licenses for Finn and Puck?"

"Check."

"Okay well then that's everything, is everyone clear we leave at o six hours?"

"Yup." Everyone replied in unison before saying good bye and getting in their cars. Wynter and Ian arrived at ten pm that night and Rachel went over the rules while Finn ran around the house with a football with the boys, after being told not to do that.

"Okay okay, no, go long. I'm taking on two of you, now lets go, show me you can beat your old man if you can't I might cry." Finn said as he slid down the polished wood floor as the twins missed a tackle.

"Finn, James, Joseph no football in the house I said. You'll break something." Rachel sighed as she went back to explaining the rules to Wynter and Ian who just nodded and looked at the list.

"Mom's lying Wynter, our curfew on Fridays and Saturdays is actually midnight." James said as he walked into the kitchen to sit next to Ian and watch his brother in law carefully.

"What's your problem?" Ian asked with a laugh when he noticed James looking at him.

"Is the baby going to have hair like yours? I mean it's just so curly… and your nose is kinda pointy, you think the baby will have your nose too?"

"I don't know, maybe, it's not like I can ask it 'hey baby what are you going to look like' is it?" Ian laughed as James nodded and leant forward on the table.

"Touché. Do me a favour Ian, when my nephew is fifteen, don't make his curfew ten thirty. It's cruel and will only cause you problems."

"James just be quiet." Rachel laughed as Ian raised his eyebrow at James. "Ian, a rule that only applies to James; ignore his rules none of them are real ones."

"Got it, I've got my eye on you now James." Ian nodded and took a drink of his coffee.

"I am just so scared, I think I could die I am just that scared. Come on Ian and I thought you were cool, well I must have been mistaken."

"Nice try kid, sarcasm is your thing, shame I know these tricks."

"Okay Ian, you win, I suppose you can be boring for two weeks, it's only like having two Joseph's around. I can deal."

Ian laughed at James and shook his head as Finn walked in and smacked James round the back of his head.

"Smarten up James, as of tomorrow Ian and Wynter are in charge, that means they can ground you, they can beat on you, they can do whatever they please." Finn warned as he sat down at the table too.

"Oh and before I forget this one, Macy can come over until nine thirty. No later than that." Rachel said finally. At eleven thirty everyone went to bed to make sure they'd be up in time in the morning.

…

* * *

"Okay, before everyone gets in and we leave, does everyone have their cameras and or for cheating their video cameras?" Kurt questioned as everyone stood beside the van.

"Yup, now can we leave already?" Finn sighed, ten minutes later they were all in the van and sat comfortably, arguing over what CD to put in. In the end they'd decided on Foreigner and Finn cranked the volume as he drove out of the city. "Canada, here we come."

* * *

Okay guys, so sorry this took so long to update I've been all over the place and suffering from writers block, also sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be longer.

Please remember to review and feel free to request things and ask questions :)


End file.
